Rood op Groen
by winterwoods
Summary: Een kort verhaaltje over Ginny.


**Rood tegen Groen**

Ze draaide rondjes, haar armpjes gestrekt, ogen gesloten en omhoog gericht. Ze liet haar voeten sneller gaan en voelde haar rok omhoog waaien en weer omlaag op het ritme van de wind. Ze voelde haar haren tegen haar wangen slaan, het kietelde en ze begon te lachen.

'_Griffoendor!' _

_Een klein meisje met een vuurrode haardos grijnsde breed, en snelde naar de tafel van griffoendor, half rennend, half huppelend. Eenmaal daar werd ze stil, ze zat te dicht bij Harry om zichzelf te zijn. _

Na ontelbaar veel rondjes viel ze uitgeput op de grond, haar witte rok uitgespreid over het groene gras. Ze veegde haar haren uit haar gezicht en ook die vielen op het gras. Rood op groen. Ze opende haar ogen en kraaide zachtjes van plezier. Wolkjes benoemen was – na rondjes draaien natuurlijk – haar favoriete bezigheid.

_Ze maakte al snel vriendinnen, dat was nooit een probleem geweest voor haar. Haar vrolijke spontaniteit was aanstekelijk, maar ze bleef stil als Harry in de buurt was, dan verstopte ze haar grote bruine ogen achter haar rode haren en staarde ze alleen maar. Tot haar derde jaar. _

Die vond ze op een konijn lijken, of misschien meer op een haasje met die lange oren. De wolk daarnaast leek op een openstaande paraplu. Ze giechelde en veegde wat zweet van haar neus. De zon scheen fel en ze kneep haar ogen even dicht. Ze hoorde mama zingen vanuit de keuken, het gekletter van keukengerei als achtergrondmuziek.

_Het begon met een gesprek tussen twee klasgenoten, 's avonds laat op de slaapkamer van de derdejaars Griffoendor meisjes. _'_Heb je Colin Creevey gezien? Hij staarde de hele avond naar me!' Het blonde meisje leek triomfantelijk hierover. __De ander knikte heftig, 'Hij is best leuk zonder die vervloekte camera, al zou een ander kapsel ook wel helpen.'  
__Ze begonnen gelijkertijd te giechelen, alsof het zo afgesproken was.  
__  
__Zij lag die nacht nog lang wakker met een diepe frons op haar gezicht. _

Ze kende het liedje niet, maar bleef even luisteren. Ze hield ervan als mama zong tijdens het eten, het maakte iedereen zo vrolijk, zelfs haar twee grootste broers, die waren zo groot dat ze haar al konden optillen.

Kijk! Die wolk leek op die heel mooie bloem die ze gisteren had getekend.

_Michael Corner keek naar haar, daarom zoende ze hem. Eerst achter in het klaslokaal, toen op de gang, en nog een paar keer bij het meer. Maar Michael keek naar Susan Bones, en Daan Thomas keek naar haar. Dus liet ze Michael gaan en zoende Daan in plaats daarvan. Hij was aardig en lief en stil. Ze zoenden niet veel, hij vond het leuker om haar te tekenen. Maar áls ze zoenden, dan was hij niet stil, noch aardig of lief. Hun zoenen waren ruw en luid, vol lust die zo typisch was voor tieners.  
__Maar hij begreep haar niet, en zij begreep hem nog minder. _

Ze zuchtte diep, wolkjes benoemen ging haar vervelen en ze had een lichte duizeligheid overgehouden aan het rondjes draaien. Een rood hoofd verscheen voor de blauwe lucht.  
'Mam zegt dat we gaan eten.'  
Ze lachte en keek naar haar grote broer. Al was hij niet echt groot, Ron was al 7 jaar en was maar 3 centimeter langer dan zij, terwijl zij pas volgende maand 6 werd.  
'Gin, schiet nou eens op, mama wacht op ons.'

_Harry was de eerste die haar zoende in de leerlingenkamer, terwijl iedereen toekeek. Het gaf haar een kick en ze wist dat dit was waar ze het afgelopen jaar naar op zoek was geweest. Hij hield van haar en dat wist ze, zelfs toen hij het uitmaakte voor haar eigen veiligheid. _

Ze huppelde achter Ron aan, duizeligheid verdwenen bij de gedachte aan voedsel. Mama kon heerlijk koken. Ze hield Rons hand vast terwijl ze verder liepen naar de keuken. Hij hield er niet van, dat wist ze, maar ze deed het toch, want zij vond het fijn. Het was haar manier om te laten weten dat ze van hem hield.

_Daarom ging ze ook achter hem aan op zijn laatste missie. De laatste horcrux en Voldemort zelf. Hij wist het niet, pas toen ze zijn hand vast pakte, terwijl er steeds meer dooddoeners tevoorschijn kwamen en steeds meer ordeleden neerstortten op de grond. Hij keek haar aan, niet verbaasd, zij glimlachte. Toen pakte ze haar toverstok en vocht. Zij aan zij met Harry, zodat ze zijn liefde nog steeds kon voelen.  
__Ze zag uit haar ooghoeken hoe Harry de laatste horcrux verwoestte, en daarna Voldemort zelf. Ze stonden niet meer zij aan zij, verwijderd van elkaar door wat wel honderd doden leken. Ze zag hem lachen, een zorgeloze, triomfantelijke, maar licht verbaasde lach. Dezelfde lach die hij had als hij de snaai had gevangen.  
__Dat was het laatste wat ze zag toen Bellatrix van Detta haar toverstok op Ginevra Wemel richtte en twee donkere woorden mompelde. Een groene lichtflits raakte haar in haar rug. Haar mond viel open, haar ogen werden groot. Zo viel ze achterover op het gras, terwijl Harry aan kwam rennen. Rood op groen. _

'Mama! Wat eten we? Ik heb vreselijke honger!' Ginny plofte neer op een stoel aan de eettafel, haar moeder toverde gauw een kussen tevoorschijn, zodat haar dochter wat hoger zat en over de tafel heen kon kijken.  
'Pannenkoeken, schat. Omdat je over precies één maand jarig bent.'  
Ginny straalde bij die opmerking, 'Ja, dan ben ik al 6!' Ze hield haar linkerhand omhoog, alle vijf vingers uitgestrekt, samen met de duim van haar rechterhand. 'Nog maar 5 jaar en dan mag ik naar Zweinstein!' Ze keek vol ontzag naar haar moeder.  
Molly Wemel lachte om haar opgewonden dochter, 'Ja Ginny. Je zult een fantastische tijd hebben daar. De beste jaren van je leven.'


End file.
